Abandoned House
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: There's a new neighbor moving next to Taggart 20 years after the 2nd movie Who is this strange young women? Whats her past? How will she react when the creeper wakes? Would they accept her? Will she tell them? Only time will tell.
1. New Neighbor?

Ch1 new neighbor?

The weather was hot for a normal summer in Poho county small gust of wind blew the grass making look like Aphrodite's hair few clouds painted the sky. where an old man sat

An old man sitting on his rocking chair waiting for any people who wanted to see the "Bat out of Hell", when an old truck that looked like it came out of an old late 40s movie, the slowing car stopped and out came a girl that was in her early 20s an outcast by the looks of her clothing, started walking up to the man, Jack Taggart Sr gave her a strange look wondering how someone could wear a long sleeved shirt in this weather. When she spoke up

"Hello I'm Amber Millerson I just moved next door and I wanted to come greet myself instead of you having the hassle of driving to me" spoke up Amber putting her hand out Jack looked at her for a second, choosing to not be rude.

"Well hello Amber the names Jack Taggart Sr its nice to meet you," spoke Mr. Taggart shaking her hand in greeting "what brings you to Poho county especially this part of it?" question Mr. Taggart looking wirily at the young women who was standing hands in her pockets looking around the place.

"I wanted to get away from my home well out of the state away from people, and this place is pretty secluded , that and I needed a fresh start" responded Amber looking at the old man in the rocking chair. Amber was slightly nervous but she pushed that aside. "I need to get away form that place, so don't be shy" thought Amber. "So bye see you some other time" laughed Amber giving him a wave as she walked back to her car.

"Bye don't get lost…..and pry that you don't stay here when it wakes" spoke Jack whispered the last part more to himself getting up to watch the Creeper as it hangs like a scarecrow. The old man glared at the beast hanging up on the wall wasted mummy of what it used to be before it went to sleep. The sun set and everyone was eating dinner except Amber who was freaking out at her own home four miles away.

"Where the fuck is that pan arg which box was it in I know I labeled each box but seriously " Amber whispered harshly looking through some of the boxes labeled "kitchen" then she finely found the stupid pan. "Now I can have dinner now where was the ramen at….ouh yeah its in the kitchen" grouched Amber walking towards the cooking room, later after all the cooking, eating she soon went to sleep on the annoying old inflatable mattress in the middle of the living room with thoughts of how would she make this her own place….and hopes of no one room finding her here. The night outside was quiet there was peaceful crickets for once everything was at peace, the young women didn't know of the horrors that she would face in the future with the bat out of hell. The great ball of fire in the sky rose up to light up the country from its slumber. Amber still sleeping away till a loud knock came to her front door startling the young women.

"Hey is does an young women named Amber live here" spoke the visitor waiting for the owner to answer.  
"Fine I'm up cheese and crackers man" grumbled the owner sluggishly towards the door way. As the door opens a young blonde man is standing there wearing a white tank top and levis. "wow he's cute" thought the fully awake Amber staring at the man.

"Hey I'm Jack Taggart Jr, but you can call me Jack I wanted to greet you to the neighbor hood how ever small it may be" spoke Jack Taggart Jr, "also I wanted to see if you needed any help with settling into your new place and any help fixing things just call me ok" assured Jack Taggart Jr shaking her hand.

"So you just came here to say hello to little old me?" said Amber looking at him hands behind her back .

"No its just my Dad wanted me to check up on you and if he wanted to know if you would join us for breakfast since you just got here and haven't even un backed yet" Noted Jake jr. wishing she would join them its nice to have another person around.

"Fine I'll be out in a bit let me get changed ok" spoke Amber as she ran upstairs to change into something clean. After what seemed seconds Amber came back down stairs in a layered shirt still all black clothing. Soon they were in his car driving the four miles to his Dad's house. The hills were nice and green reminding her the nice trips with friends to get away from town. The weather was so nice one could sit in a field and forget all their worries, clear blue skies it wasn't as hot as the day before but it was alright.

"So Amber was it," spoke up Jack trying to start some conversation with Amber in the passengers seat, who was looking around outside as much the windows would permit her.

"yeah" was her faint response as she lazily looked out ward .

"Have you heard about the local legend?" smirked Jack side glancing Amber who quirked up at the sound of local legend.  
"You know that 'Bat out of Hell' thing my old man has well it has to do with that, they say it wakes up every 23 years" Jack pause to see if she was paying attention to his story and she was with a simple yes and a nod. "that's all I can remember. My old man will have to tell you the rest" finished Jack as the car pulled in to the dirt road towards the farm house. Amber was curious about this local leagued, yet a memory of her past sprung up into her skull

_Small flash back(Ambers pov)_

_ "Hey freak where's my lunch money!" wailed Kelly the cheerleader caption using her boyfriend to push me around like every other day, man my back hurts great hope they didn't broke it don't want my parents questioning why my back or arm is broken of course would they care ouh no mommy and daddy don't give a bull shit only David and Camille matter the black sheep can be scarified._

_ "Give my girlfriend her money or you wont have a head Millerson, so puke it up" thrashed the stupid jock again. Not hearing my cry that I have nothing as always………_

_(end of pov)_

"Hey Amber hellooo come back to Earth" cried Jack waving his hand "Helloo you still in there" repeated the young man. Not noticing the car had stopped

"Humm…what you say?" woke Amber responding to his voice shock her head from those memories looking back Jack who in turn spoke

"I said you coming in?" repeated Jack from the door step walking through the door leaving Amber to catch up with the smell of delicious food reaching her nose made her walk faster to the door.

"I see Amber agreed to a free breakfast" shouted Mr. Taggart from the barn still in that old rocking chair. Amber just thought was ,if he was ALWAYS in the old barn, him and that shot gun. With Jack setting the table , and Amber sitting there feeling out of place her hands laying on her lap staring at the table.  
"Could you give my Dad his breakfast he wont come inside to eat," kindly spoke handing over two plates of bacon, eggs, with a waffle, "I'll bring you guys your drinks in a bit" finished Jack jr striding back to the sink while Amber balance two plates, and utensils towards the barn next to the house.

"Mr. Taggart sir here's your lunch Jack will be here with the drinks," sat Amber next to the aged man who never left the sight of the mummified figure hanging on the wall not even when he was eating. "So…um….did you make the breakfast or did you son did it for you" wondered Amber looking at both her plate and the man next to her who had clean the dish griping the rifle glaring daggers at the dried creature.  
"Yes he made it, since I was here before dawn," croaked the man checking the barrel for ammo. Taking a side glance at the young women next to him who just started her morning meal. "Would you like to hear the tale of the Bat out of hell Amber…?" questioned Taggart.  
"Yesha sir" Amber spoke through her full mouth munching on the waffles greedily like a little child.  
"Well it all started about 20 years when the creature woke it took a young couple, a girls brother, and my son, this _monster _wakes every 23 years every spring for 23 days to feed….and you know what he feeds on," paused Taggart looking at Amber's raised brow ", on humans us" finished Taggart who lowered his head ,griped the rifle at the mention of his younger son Billy. Amber just look at him then towards the Creeper with a look of amazement at the rest of the tale of how he caught it , something that looked like it could belong to the museum of natural history. When Jack jr, startled her by handing her a glass of orange juice in her face

"Here Amber thought you might be hungry" laughed the young man who only smiled at how the girl was surprised by a small thing like that. After some talking all three of them started talking about this and that, but not once had the creeper been mention or this child named Billy leaving Amber to wonder what will happen when the creature wakes.


	2. Those Filler years pt1

They talked till noon , the weather started getting warmer and Amber knew that if she didn't leave soon she would have to spend the night at the Taggarts ,something she didn't want to do.  
"Thanks for the meal I'll be sure to call you if I need any help with the house" waved Amber walking to the road the sun beating down from the heavens ,down the road she went, walking on the road side , only saw few cars pass by then there was none. A few black birds flew in the sky. The weather grew to hot for Amber to wear a jacket, now in a short sleeved black shirt. Few times the breeze blew past her, after the long walk from the Taggarts Amber reached home. Having to search though her backpack for a bottle of water. "It seems that my backpack ate my water" gasped Amber gulping the water drink, then falling on her back looking at the ceiling wondering how could she fix this house to be her's, after much thinking and more thinking. Sitting up as she gazed towards a magazine she bought from a gas station it was something about house renovating with some fancy room décor. Looking though some of the pages gathering ideas for the house. Gathering herself Amber walked to the car ,driving into town as small as it was had a hardware store. Browsing the many colors available picking 4 kinds and any other supplies needed for repairs.  
"Miss will that be all for you, it is a lot, what are you doing fixing a house" laughed the old cashier giving the huge bill as the young women pulled out money  
"Yeah " was her only answer to him outside some folk of the town just stared at this new comer of the town up in the sky a crow flew. The sun started to set bring another night of ramen dinner, dropping the supplies in the shack out back, Amber fixed her seconded dinner in a row of instant ramen ,middle of eating there was a knock on her front door with a voice following it  
"Miss. Millerson it's the sheriff, open up" barged the sheriff  
"Its open sir Im kind of in the middle of dinner" shouted Amber slurping the last of the noodles. In came the sheriff a fat man who's hair was going away stood in the middle of the archway glaring down at the sitting Amber who only gave him a blink with noodles still in her mouth ,yet inside was mass chaos granting he was not here to take her to jail. Then the fat man spoke up  
"Well on count of the town ,me being voted to tell you greetings and welcome to the town" handing her a gift basket which caused her to gag on ramen  
"wouh, wait whos the one who came up with this idea anyways" coughed Amber as she finished her meal. Poking the basket as the object next to her, the sheriff greeted himself…again  
"Well it was Mr. Taggarts older son, saying that you looked like someone who needed a warm welcome, and the Names Sheriff Jart" shacking her hand then turned around to leave Amber staring at the gift basket, soon the door shock from sheriff Jart  
"Auh silence ,wonder what's in the basket" thought Amber caring the basket to her bedroom up the stairs which luckily did not need to be fixed. Carefully taking a part the wrapping she found a few gift cards and cookies ,being that only a few people cared. "It seems a few people accept me but what do the others think of me…..euh who cares anyway." yawned Amber walking to her cloths box for something to sleep in. She did not want to sleep in the same cloths from last night. The moon rose up giving the earth its dark glow of the night telling all to sleep, while at the Taggarts one did not sleep.  
"Well it seems that in 3 more years you'll wake, but I will not let you get away, I will not have you taking this Amber Millerson shes a sweet girl," whispered the old man still in that rocking chair griping the gun "By all means I will not let you eat her, you hear me you MONSTER" yelled the old man as he continued to give the stink eye to the bat out of hell till the sun shone and died maybe not all the time but most of the time. The roster cried for the morning sun.  
"DAD time to wake up ,breakfast is done," yelled Jack jr from the house door way tossing a few eggs onto the pan. Sound of the sizzling pan and the door squeaking a chair's movement was all that was heard. "so what do you think of this new neighbor we have? " spoke up scraping eggs onto a plate for his father, sitting at the table, placing his shot gun in the table top.  
"She seems alright ,but there's something strange not monster strange just something" shrugged the old man staring at the weapon by his hand, taking in old memories of his youngest child Billy the day he was taken by the beast. Not wanting his older son to see a weakness he wiped a few tears and looked down at the plate of food that was placed in front of him. Both of them ate their food in silence, if one would walk in they would only hear the sound of scraping forks. Both thoughts were on the new girl and the bat in the barn after some hours a car coming up to the barn was heard. Lifting himself up gingerly the old man walking out rifle in hand. A apple red mustang road up ,leaving a path of dirt. Stopping in front of , stepping out of the car was a bottle blonde women in the skimpiest outfit made along with her Hollister model of a boyfriend.  
"Sir is that creepy thing still available for …um what's was that word" utters the blonde biting her fake finger nail looking around the place with utter disgust while her boyfriend asked the price for a picture with the "Bat out of Hell". Taggart told them it was five dollars taking them to the barn.  
"So this is the earth trembling beast, the those students saw." yawned the blondes B.F as the blonde walks up to the mummified monster with a sickened face.  
"Eww this thing is hideous who would want something like that in their barn or anywhere near them" mocked the sickened blonde bimbo backing up into her boyfriend who looked like he won jerk of the year award.  
"I keep it here child so you can get to sleep at night without worrying your but off about something coming after you so it could eat you alive" warned the young sitting back down, taking the money as they took their picture and left with a sound of the engine  
"Well I hope they don't come back dad there something about them that I don't like at all." assumed walking out side at the dirt trail in the wind.  
"Hope they don't notice Amber's house ,those two feel like trouble I can feel it in gut" grudged Taggart sr. taking a hold of the spear he used on the creeper. Sitting, waiting for any other fool to come see the bat out of hell. Thus they came only 5 cars came that day to see this bat out of hell a few wimped out.  
"Yeah ,well I called Amber and said that everything's alright and that she started working on the kitchen a new sink she's putting in, so I'm going down there tomorrow to help with the plumbing. " noted Jack. jr working on the tractor, the older Taggart sat back in the barn and smiled which soon was lost for a new car coming up. Some brunette women walking up to them in her casual cloths in high heels.  
"Hey are you the man that took down that creeper 20 years ago?" smudged the brunette looking at the young man working on the tractor, his greased stained white tank. Looked at the women behind him.  
"No that will be my father, what do you want to know? Cause if you want to see it you have to pay five bucks" spoke cleaning a part for the engine ,with an old rag.  
"Well I do want to know how he took down that son of a bitch that took my brother" grudged the brunette, who tore off her Hollywood style sunglasses.  
"Well then its still 5 bucks mam'" stretched Jack taking the 5 from the women as she made her way to the barn door. Strutting her heels to the old man in his chair , as he stared down the beast.  
"So you're the man who took down that monster of a thing." murmured the brunette, tucking a strand of her silk hair behind an ear.  
"Yes I did with this here spear lady" smiled the old man patting the spear launcher next to him. The women just looked at the spear machine with her shades  
"So with that spear..I don't believe it bullets didn't work on it so how did you get that spear to bring it down" smirked the brunette not believing a word he said. Holding in a laugh of malice, the old man told the women to turn around what she saw.  
"*GASP*, is that the demon the one that took my brother" whispered the shocked women covering her mouth to hold in any other thing that could revel her identity. The old man rose one eye brow ,then flicked the curiosity away. Then women just left head held high, strutting her heels dirt covering them. With the sound of the car on the asphalt was heard the younger Taggart come up front to see if the brunette left.  
"Seems like she knew who this beast was." spoke Taggart senior rocking in his old chair looking up at the winged demon.  
"Yeah pretty suspicious too." finished Taggart Jr. cleaning his hands of grease, looking out towards the entrance to the home. He left his father to go into the house and grasped another blanket for him. The sun could not shine through the clouds that blanketed Jack. Jr's view of the heavens. His thoughts went to this strange women showing up to see the bat out of hell and that no one stopped by Amber's home. Back at Amber Millerson's there was a sounds of frustration heard, well who wouldn't be its over a sink.  
"Stupid sink I made the right measurements for you cursed thing, so why wont you fit…….," Amber was about to finish when she looked by the window "you got to be kidding me, you belong over there so that means the fridge or whatever goes here curse you kitchen appliance" murmured amber lifting the evil sink over to the counter area under the window looking at her cell phone and groaned at the fact it was only noon at she only polished painted the room. Glancing towards the other side hoping that cream colored walls dark honey polished cabinets, the floors had their own nice light wood shine. Soon Amber felt tired from all that work even though she started at 6 in the morning without warning I'll need something else would someone please give me, hit me knock me out and let me go back to sleep I can laugh all I want inside, I still am empty so deep that it didn't even bleed' catch me played from her cell phone.  
"Hello it me Jack from school well I wanted to tell you some great news…" spoke Jack.  
"Yeah what about you and Emily" wondered Amber as she leaned against the sink away from the wet paint.  
"Well we're going to be parents today, I wanted to tell you 9 months ago but you were in the middle of moving so yeah we're making you Aunty" chuckled Jack holding one hand to his ear to keep his wife's screaming away.  
"Ouh my gosh Im so proud of you two, I mean Im honored that you named me the Aunt aww call back when the babies' born ok" smiled Amber as all the thought of spoiling that kid but then she didn't want the kid to be a spoiled brat so that ruined the moment.  
"Will do Amber don't spoil the kid too much" laughed Jack getting ready to go into the room with his darling wife.  
"Ok bye," cheered Amber ending the call she smiled at the phone. Then she remembered the dreaded sink.  
(walks home takes jacket off,few scars are shown, only one or two cars drive past before she took her jacket off gets home at 2:00 has a late dinner and starts to work on the house 1step get paint repair sink and anything else,falls asleep on year23, on one day have amber kill or really hurt two dumb ppl when the creeper wakes)

They talked till noon , weather started getting warmer and Amber knew that is she didn't leave soon she would have to spend the night at the Taggarts something she didn't want to do.  
"Thanks for the meal I'll be sure to call you if I need any help with the house" waved Amber walking to the road the sun beating down from the heavens ,down the road she went, walking on the road side she only saw few cars pass by then there was none. A few birds flew in the sky. The weather grew to hot for Amber to wear a jacket, now in a short sleeved black shirt. Few times the breeze blew past her, after the long walk from the Taggarts, searching through her back pack for a bottle of water. "It seems that my backpack ate my water" gasped Amber gulping the water drink, then falling on her back looking at the ceiling wondering how could she fix this house to be her's, after much thinking and more thinking.


	3. Those Filler years pt2

_Author's note: This took me forever since I was procrastinating and I had point A to B but not what to do in-between. And I tried to make it longer but ouh well hopefully I get what my intended storyline back soon for a chapter 4. Also I tried to make a trailer thingy but that looks like a lost cause. In addition, there is an image thing that shows her house design on my profile._

**CH.3 filler part 2**

Debating on whether or not to call the Taggarts Amber went against it and just painted all the rooms on both the first and seconded floor. After a few spills and spilt paint on shirts all she could do now was sit on the plastic covering the ground.

"Well the walls looks spiffy euh one thing done so many more to go," sighed Amber trying to resist the temptation to rest her head against the wall gazing around at the finished walls and messy floor covering. "Can't wait till its all over." laughed Amber standing up to gather all the painting supplies.  
_~One year ½ later~_

Years till Creeper wakes: 1.50 years (1 year and 6 months)

Outside Amber and the Taggarts' gazed at the renovation Amber did on the house. The new white trimmed window frames that flowed with the cream colored walls. Everything inside looked like I belonged to some Victorian house with the calm cream colors. Though the furniture was not really that style, somehow it fit with the whole house. The dark tones ran though the interior leaving the outside the lighter tones. "You did a good job kiddo" laughed as he patted Amber on the back while he's son went to bring her Christmas present from the truck.

"Well your son helped too I mean the plumbing and all the manly things that I could not do," Amber laughed then stopped as Taggart Junior handed her a big wrapped box "Um wow thank you guys and I didn't get you two anything." blushed Amber gazing at the red box.

"Well you don't just as long as your not here when the monster wakes up is all" chuckled the old man before he got serious. He's son just shock he's head in the drivers seat and yelled to his father to get his old butt in the car.

"Will do sir bye and thank you!" yelling after the old truck left the front yard and on the road, she walked inside with the red box. Sitting on the couch Amber set to unwrapping the present. Taking the pair of scissors that sat next to her, finished opening the box, and pulled out a slightly curved blade like thing that was almost as big as a machete. After seeing a little note fall out, she laughed at the little seconded reminder about leaving during the springtime when the "bat from hell" would wake up. Standing up she walked to the small end table placed the knife in the top drawer. In the kitchen Amber started dinner early strangely she felt like having a hamburger but it was a microscopic craving.

~ At Taggart's Farm house ~

"Make sure your no where near the farm heck not even be the state you hear me son." ordered the old man standing up in the old wooden chair. Sitting across from the kitchen table his son sign shrugged his shoulders and silently agreed even though internally he wanted to stay make sure he's father didn't do anything stupid but he knew that he had to obey his father's wishes. "And make sure Ms. Millerton is out of state too I don't want her to have the same fate as Billy." as he fished got up and left to go guard the monster. While cradling his rifle Taggart's gaze never left nor hindered at the Creeper.

~Next day 1:00~

Two figures stood leaning against the wooden fence that surrounded Taggart's farm enjoying the cool sunny day.

"So what made you move all the way here?" asked Jack gazing at the young women next to him.

Taking a sip from her soda, she said, "I wanted to get away from everything from the people to the bad memories that came with them". Gazing up at the clear sky Amber flashed backed.

_~Flash back~ _

_Amber was sitting against the side of a barn gazing up at the clear night sky. Along with a few of her other friends all of them were wondering if they actually would get away from what they just did. _

_ "Don't worry Amber they won't find out." soothed Jack patting her on the shoulder. _

_ "Yeah they won't find out I mean James watches to much crime TV for one and two he's studying forensic stuff." smiled Emily while sitting on the ground._

_ "I hope so." said Amber giving them a small smile but she was still scared that the police would find out._

_~End Flashback~_

"And here it's so calm plus its sort of isolated too." smiled Amber before finishing her soda.

"Yes it is a lot calmer when the dam creeper is dormant," grumbled cradling his half-finished soda before jugging it down and tossing the can.

"Good thing we still have ouh how much longer before it wakes" smile jokingly at Jack before seeing how serious he was. Before her, face fell

"A good year and a half and my dad wants both of us out of state." stirred Jack before kicking off the fence to stand up straight. Amber took a minute before saying

"Fine but I can't promise anything ok." signed amber before leaning off the fence to go to her car and drove home before her godchild arrived. Just seconds of arriving at her house. After arriving at her house her best friend's arrived. Then was trapped in a big bear hug by her best friend Jack while he's wife Emily was getting their daughter out of the back seat.

"AMBERRLINEY!" cried Jack squeezing Amber lifting her up in the air.

"Can't. . . breath. . .please let me go." gasped Amber.

"Ouh sorry it's just we're so happy to see you."

"Yeah well so how long are you guys going to be gone?" questioned Millerson smiling at her young godson. The parents thought over after telling her that they would be gone for at least until March since Emily's great grandmother was sick and didn't want their daughter to catch anything. After gathering, the girl's things' placed them in the extra bedroom upstairs. After setting up their daughter's things, they decided to go talk in the living room

"Amber." spoke up Emily while petting her daughter Julian's head that sat resting on her lap.

"Huh" looked up Amber gazing back at her friend.

"Do you still have the original tapes?" asked Emilia

"What tapes?," clearly confused then blinked at realization "Ouh those tapes there locked up and hidden somewhere." spoke Amber

"Same here don't want our daughter to find them." laughed Emilia suddenly Jack yelled that they had to leave to make it before nightfall.


	4. Sound in the Night

**Chapter 4: **Sound in the night

_Author's note: I totally forgot how long it was between this chapter and the previous one. And since college is sucking my brain and making it harder for me to write this a piece at a time. Hope I get this right. Since I can not link pictures I made a Facebook account so theres all there in an album. Sorry if its shorter I was going to finish chaper 5 and post both of them but went against it._

Later Jack and Emily picked up their daughter. While Jack waited for his wife to clear out the back seat for their daughter.

"She wasn't a terror was she?" asked Jack ruffling his daughter's hair earning him a few giggles.

"Only a little bit other then that she behaved." smiled Amber. From the car Emily yelled saying its time to go home. Saying their good byes Amber walked back inside. Glancing around at all the clutter she signed

1 year and 58 days later

It was the time between evening and night. Slowing as the sun set so did something in Taggart's barn the creeper slowly woke. Opening one eye and gazed it down to the old man who lay on the rocking chair. Only smelling him alone was good and not so good for the creeper. It meant he had to search harder for more food. The Creeper waited for his prey to relax for a second before jumping in for the kill. Not after too long Taggart senior fell asleep due to his age. The Creeper jumped down from the wall and went straight for the mans throat. Who could only make a small gurgling before death. Eating _everything _of the old man that he could use before setting out for his lair.

**Back at Amber's**

Laying on a bed with closed curtains lay Amber dead asleep. In the trash can lay a wig. Having no need for it now that the rest of her hair grew back. Somewhere outside the country lines sat a car with a very angry women in the driver's seat. Glaring at the road a head of her Trish was gathering fuel she needed to take down the creeper

_Dream/flashback_

_ "Danny ,son its time to come in. . " calling out to her son before hearing him scream_

"I will kill you." growled Trish as she started her drive to Taggart's farm after many miles Trish arrived at the house seeing that no responded at the house she went to the barn where the bat from hell once was pined. Getting out of the car with a gun ready to kill she came to a surprise that the demon had already awoken. Cursing she went back to her car and drove to the off not seeing the dead remains of the old man. As dawn was approaching quickly Trish noticed that she forgot to find a place to sleep on her mission. Driving past well almost pass Amber's house before thinking of a plan that could land her a place to stay for a while. Up in her room fast asleep Amber woke up to a knock on her door almost forgetting that it could not be Taggart .Jr since he was on vacation. Mumbling as she changed into her cloths then went to answer the door. Opening the door Amber saw an older women possible in her early forties in fashionable clothing.

"Can I use your phone my car broke down." asked the brunette women

"Sure its in the kitchen I'll show you." smiled Amber hiding her distrust for the older women walking her to the kitchen.

"Thank you so much" thanked the older women picking up the phone to call home.

"Hey its Trish I was wondering if you could pick me up." making it sound more real shed added" . . .what do you mean you can't come till the end of the month…fine." groaned Trish hanging up the phone. Looking out to the living room to see if the owner was there. Getting her attention Trish asked if she could stay for at least 23 days.

". . .Fine but if you turn out to be a psycho killer I'm not afraid to harm you." smirked Amber showing the older women named Trish the guest room.

"Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me." smiled Trish

"Euh see you later I have to go fix something outside" shrugged Amber walking out back to work on the lawn. Starting the mower Amber stared to think if this person was really speaking the truth or not. Back in the guest room Trisha was forming a plan to kill the Creeper. After going down stairs to the backyard to tell Amber that she was going to go get her stuff from her car.

"I will have my revenge." glared Trish lugging her bags to the house not seeing the police cars outside of the Taggart's home. At the Taggart's one police car and corners van parked in front of 's barn

"Doc wat ya think got Taggart?" ruffed Jart wiping sweat off his head.

"Its hard to tell almost all the organs are gone we're lucky to even tell it was him Sheriff." spoke the coroner.

"Do you want to take him back to the morgue or just bury him?" asked Jart "Hey kid remind me to call his son when we get back. . ." shouted Jart. Hearing nothing but the crows the Sheriff looked back at the coroner who looked just as confused as he was. Not even registering the shadow that flew over them only subconsciously thinking it was a bird until something chopped of the sheriffs head. And before the corner could scream his head was gone. Standing over their corpses was the bat from hell, The Creeper


	5. What pretty little organs you have

Chapter 5: What pretty little organs you have

_Author's Note: yes another chapter and a better set plan. I hope you reader's don't feel like this is a filler chapter. Also with this site and the whole M rating ordeal and when/if this story gets to that point and deleted I'll have to post it somewhere else either on my FB account or on Deviantart. There will be delay on me working on the next chapter ,personal reasons._

Eating _every_ healthy organ he could get his hands or well claws on. The creeper grinned happy finding such healthy humans to eat from. But luck was not on his side with the wind blowing at him. Hiding Amber and Trish's scent. Taking flight the creeper set out to hunt for more delicious humans. Not long he saw a mini van driving east ward sensing five more humans to devour. Swooping down into the tall corn field he readied his knife and flung it at the front tires. Sending the van to a screeching halt that almost sent it tumbling over. All the passengers hearts beating with fear. The Creeper grinned just waiting for their paranoia to fuel their fear. Taking a few steps back to ensure his hiding space he waited for humans to loose their guard.

"Tommy what did you hit this time?" shouted a blonde girl from the back seat. While Tommy and his best friend Ben worked on the tire as everyone else stretched their legs or answered the call of nature.

"Dude I don't think I hit anything this time." gazed Tommy as he pulled out a strange grotesque knife. Ben looking up at his friend's find thinking where in the hell did that knife come from.

"Dude looks like something from some a horror movie." spoke Ben taking a closer look at the odd figures on the hilt.

"Well whatever it is just slashed our _spare_ tire." groaned Tommy running his hands through his hair as a shadow flew over his face before he blinked to check the sky.

"Yeah . . .hey Tomms you ok." asked Ben

"Huh . . .ouh yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw something. . . " but before he could finish a scream broke their confusion. Running towards one of the other passengers who is Ben's girlfriend Abby who ran towards him shacking.

"What happened Abbs?" speaking softly to the scarred young women

"I don't know all I know was that I was standing in the shade waiting for Travis and Kelly to finish what ever they were doing and then I heard screaming not like from sex but like from pain or terror." stammered Abby clinging to Ben. Both guys looked at each other as the terror of their hearts matched the fear on their faces.

"I think my cell phone works why don't we call Tiffa and Trevor?" asked Tommy checking his phone for serves.

"Why them there both dull as door nail college preps?" questioned Ben not trusting the people Tommy is calling.

"Yeah but at least they have a car and are stupid enough to get us." frowned Tommy.

"True." Later after calling Trevor and Tiffa they all settled in the car as the sun started to set as did their hopes of a ride away from this place.

"Do you think what ever got Travis and Kelly got them too?" asked a shacking Abby.

"Who knows let's hope not." soothed Ben not knowing what was truly happing to the couple that were suppose to come pick them up. About thirty miles from their spot lay a red mustang crashed off on the side of the road with one pale arm limping out the window before it fell off. On the other side of the fence a munching sound from a winged creature eating the organs of the males body also known as Travis. After wrapping up both bodies The creeper carried them to his car hidden amongst the trees before dropping them in the back to continue his search before a strange tune started to play from the car. Seeing the source of the noise was a cell phone. Picking it up to read a text.

"Tiff where are you? We've been waiting for hours?" - Tommy. The creeper grinned at the other group of humans before replying back as he took flight.

"B there in a sec" - Tifa. Back at the van all three young adults sat and waited for their ride back home. Not seeing the figure hiding next to a tree behind them waiting for the mice to come out. Tommy heard the beeping of a new text message reading asking if one of they could flag them down.

"You sure its safe Tommy." asked Ben who kept rupping Abby's back to try and keep her calm.

"Yeah what ever caught the others should be long gone." reassured Tommy ruffling his best friends hair as he walked out the car door to stand on the side of the road looking both ways as he waited for the two goof balls to get there. Not even 5 minutes later just when both Ben and Abby looked away from Tommy that the creeper swooped down snatching the young man before his scream could be heard. When both the occupants in the van looked back area where their friend once stood. Just only increased their fear and paranoia.

"Stay her Abby I'm going to make sure Tommy didn't go take a bathroom break." comforted Ben as he looked in to Abby's fear filled eyes. Before he could open the door Abby griped his arm.

"Please don't leave me. . .I. can't be here alone Benjamin" croaked Abby as Ben gapped her shoulders.

"You'll be safe here ok I'll be gone no longer then a minute." soothed Ben as he climbed out the van to look around for Tommy soon as he looked up The Creeper snatched him from behind leaving a screaming Abby.

"Ouh fuck" cried Abby before hearing the door behind her being ripped off and her screams too filled the night.

Back at Amber's (time of the first car crash)

Sitting at the kitchen table both women looking at each other as they ate their lunch.

"You weren't really working on the lawn were you?" smirked Trish breaking the silence.

Smirking Amber said "Yeahh I just needed time to clear my head a bit you did knock like at 6 in the morning." internally groaning that she had to be woken up 2 hours before she normally does.

"Sorry I tried your neighbors but no one answered," informed Trish "And thank you for lunch."

"Your welcome. . Did you say no one answered?" looking strangely at the older women.

"Yeah no one. I don't think I even saw a car either." responded Trisha feeling a bit confused but subconsciously at the back of her mind knew it had to be the creeper.

"That's very strange since the oldest son is up east seeing family and the father hardly ever leaves that barn for the "bat from hell" might rise again at eat us all," laughed Amber. Before looking into the half scared and half serious face of the other women. "Ouh kaay we could go check up on Mr. Taggart after lunch" finished Amber before finishing her lunch as well.

"Sounds great" smiled Trish while internally thinking why did she come for revenge again. But that only lasted a seconded after she thought of her son back home with her husband. Looking up to see that her host already finishing her food before looking down at her half eaten sandwich and shrugged while she threw it away.

"Hurry up." yelled Amber from the front door way. Looking up Trish walked out the door.

"Sorry I was a bit distracted." spoke Trish sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah sure if you say so." smiled Amber starting her 1940's car

.

"Wow how did you get a car like this."

"Junk yard" shrugged Amber before driving up to the road.

"Junk yard you've got to be kidding me." gasped Trish

"Yeah . . . I'm not" as she sped off to the Taggart's farm not really wanting to waste time over there though it would keep this Trish person away from her house and from the tapes. Parking near the house they get out of the car to go check the house first as the knocked on the front door.

"What is that smell?" asked Trish looking around the yard Amber just shrugged off the question and the smell. Knocking on the screen covered door.

"HEY OLD MAN! Its me Amber!" yelled the said women waiting for that white haired man to either come out the barn or mumble to her about pounding on the door. "That's strange he usually he would be yelling at me to quite it down by now. . .hey lady are you listing to me. . ." spoke up Amber looking around to find that mysterious women seeing a head of brown she went to the barn. "What's the matter. ..holy fuck!" gasped Amber. Inside the barns entrance was what was left of a human body not far from where they both stood. Keeping her cool Amber just hoped it was some sort of prank but she knew that the smell it was not.

"I think we found Mr. Taggart." gagged Trish looked away from the mess and the smell. Gulping down the vile that touched her tongue.

"Man what am I going to tell his son "Hey Jack I have some sad news your father was eaten by a cannibal or some evil psycho took a knife to him." yeah that would go well " snorted Amber sarcastically.

"That's not all look." pointed Trish at the other human remains scattered some feet from the old man's body.

"Great what got Taggart got the sheriff and the coroner!" groaned Amber. Before Trish poked her shoulder "What!" Trish just pointed up at the sign "Bat from Hell"

"I think we have bigger things to worry about." whispered Trish. As the mummified thing with wings was gone.

"Better call the police about the Taggart or what's left of him." groaned Amber walking to the Taggart's house to use the phone. And after waiting 30 minutes a police car showed up. Waiting on the front porch the police man climbed out of the car and approached the two women.

"Which one of you is Amber?" asked the young man

"Me sir." whispered Amber feeling uncomfortable in the spotlight

"What time did you two find the bodies?"

"About 1:30 and I went inside the house to call you." spoke Amber. After being interrogated for what felt like hours was just mere 15 minutes. Still sitting on the steps with the older women Amber spoke up "So what's so scary about a bad prop gone missing?" smirked Amber knowing full well the tale of the Bat from Hell. But she kept that a secret along with her inching belief that it was real and out there.

"It's not a prop its some kind of monstrous demon!" cried Trish hoping that she did not just blow her cover.

"Um. . .o kay calm down breath crazy strange women. We just need to stay calm ok the unstable people usually die in a horror movie." soothed Amber holding her hands in a calming motion.

"Well this isn't a horror movie kid its real life and the fact that they stayed calm didn't help them!" screeched Trish pointing franticly at the remains of the old man.

"Well that's life people die, but we need to figure out what would well not get _US_ killed." frowned Amber placing her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we should head back and think about it and your place." gulped Trish gathering in all the chaotic emotions that yearned for control. Taking one last quick glance at the human remains the older women walked back to the car. While the fear of ever coming back here grew. Amber just looked over the remains a bit longer of her former neighbor the old man who was the closest thing she could have for family other then her friends**. **Walking carefully around the bits of what remained of the people before her to find Mr. Taggart. As the crows picked at the remains the officers tried in vain to scare them. Amber just stood and stared at the body parts almost like time had stopped for a fraction of a second and in that seconded Amber felt odd. "Hey Aren't you coming!" yelled Trish from the front seat of the car.

"Wa. . .ouh yeah coming." blinked Amber rushing back to the car giving the old house one last glance before entering the car. Driving back home women are quite not even a sigh. It was like coming back from a funeral still in shock just no tears. Trish plopped onto the coach with Amber sitting across from her. There was silence until Amber spoke up "What do we do now?" raising her head up to meet the older women's stone cold glaze.

"We out live it or kill it." whispered Trish as the person in front of her stayed so calm.


End file.
